Instinct
by Cosmic Castaway
Summary: Bosco finally finds out what has been going on with Faith, but what would his reaction be when he does find out?
1.

Author: ME.....  
Rating: (Shrugs)   
Summery: just like what it said when you clicked on it, hasn't changed.  
Disclaimer: OWN NOTHING!!!! I'm just simply taking the characters for a short period of time to mingle them all together into my weird and psychotic mind. Well Enjoy :) NBC and the John dude owns Third Watch, NOT ME!!!! Now onto the story ;)  
  
  
  
I told Faith that one day, how was I supposed to do my job if I was always second guessing my instinct. Well I was right. I can't do my job cause now everything I do I question if my instinct is either wrong or actually right. I just want to pull out all my hair and scream at the top of my lungs until I don't have a single ounce of energy left in my tired aching body.   
  
But something happened. I went on my instinct and it proved me to be right. I listened to that feeling you get when your stomach is clinging hard and every single nerve and hair on your body can be felt.   
  
I was happy I didn't have to wonder in the back of my mind if I was making mistakes that would cost Faith's job and mine or, even worse, our lives. I didn't have to dwell on the thought anymore that maybe what I was saying and doing would have repercussions beyond my wildest dreams. Only thing was, I found out something about my partner that I hadn't known about and made me think if I was actually happy to have my instinct back....  
  
  
  
"Oh no you are not leaving me with that Rookie again." Yelled Boscorelli while sitting in the passenger seat of the squad car with arms folded as his partner Faith Yokas drove for them. "Oh come on Boz, he is not that bad."   
  
Bosco let out a huff and then looked out of the window while also mumbling under his breath. "Yeah he's not that bad, and I have an ass like Sullivan's."   
  
Faith looked away from the street and at her partner and gave a look. "What did you just say?" Bosco looked at her with a questioned look and replied with a simple tone of manner. "I didn't say anything, you must be hearing things now." He let out another sigh and then began to slump in the seat. Faith shook her head.   
  
She was screaming inside to say something to her partner. All she could think was 'Tell him you fool, tell him that maybe you could die in a year,' but then she just could hear Fred's voice saying 'your not going to die.' So why did she have to tell Bosco anything if she wasn't going to die from this? The doctor even told her and her husband that it looked to be good results. But she herself had replied by saying she wouldn't feel safe until a year or so had past and nothing suspicious showed up.   
  
Faith bit her lip, trying to figure out what to do. She came to a stop at another light and stole a glance at her partner who was still slumped in the seat. A smirk came to her lips, she just couldn't help but thinking of him as a little kid not getting what he wanted.   
  
"You know it will only be a day Boz, its not like I'll be gone a full solid week or something." Bosco shook his head at her remake. "Well then you have no idea how terrible this guy is. I mean come on the dude asks the stupidest questions I have ever heard in my entire freaking life." "Bosco I do to know what he is like, I had him for the day as well, you know when you disappeared that day because...." She stopped, she didn't want to finish the sentence cause Bosco nor Faith wanted to ever have to bring up that day again. "...he's not that bad, just a little out of it."   
  
Faith pulled up and parked the car in front of the Precinct. "Yeah a little out of it, how about he is totally out of it." Bosco jumped out of the car before she could say anything to respond to his comment and slammed the door. Faith soon followed.  
  
(The Locker Room)  
  
"Well just don't be to hard on him, Boz. Please." Bosco refused to say anything cause he figured saying one single word, Faith would assume that to be a promise from him.   
  
She closed the gate locker and began to make her way out of the room. Faith turned around once more and made a pleading look. "Please Bosco, don't be to bad, I'll see you later, okay." She turned around and left.   
Bosco sat down on the bench and put his hands into his face shaking his head. "So what was that all about?" asked Ty. Ty had been listening to the whole conversation quietly between Boscorelli and Faith Yokes. After Faith had left, he wanted to know what was going on.   
  
"Nothin Davis...just she is leaving me to be with the rookie cop again. She said she was doing...." Bosco couldn't even remember now what excuse she had come up to leave him be with the rookie cop. "I think she said something going out of town."   
  
"Ahhh out of town....to meet someone in, particular?" Bosco had got done dressing into his normal clothes and then he closed the gate locker and then gave a questioned look. "What the hell is that supposed to mean? Are you saying that she is...cheating on, Fred?"  
  
Davis threw on his shirt and shrugged. He didn't want to be the one saying it. "Possibly, don't women do that? They keep on making up different excuses each time so they can '"leave" town."   
  
Bosco scratched a itch at the back of the neck while closing his eyes trying to picture Faith doing that. "Naaaa she wouldn't do that,....she had that chance to do with that rich dude, Charlie I think his name was. Naaaa I think you're off base Davis, she wouldn't cheat on Fred, she loves Fred." He then began to make his way towards the door with Ty just watching him. But then Bosco turned around and gave a confused look.  
  
"You really don't think she would, do you?" Davis threw his hands up in defense. "I'm not saying anymore. You just never know with women." Ty then bypassed Bosco who was still standing looking at his feet.   
  
He didn't know what to think. He just kept on standing there until he gave a disgusted look when he turned around to see the rookie cop came walking in.   
  
"Hey....Bosco...how was your day?" Boscorelli rolled his eyes and didn't say anything, just simply walked out of the locker room putting the thoughts of Faith cheating behind him.   
  
TBC.....  
  
____________________________________________________  
Author Note: Sorry to leave u'all hanging here, but this is all I got so far and I just wanted to give you a little bit of something. Hope some of enjoy the story, and I'll try to come up with some more real soon. (Gives thumbs up) thanks again for the nice reviews I have gotten, means a lot to me and I just can't thank enough...Peace. 


	2. 

Yadda Yadda Yadda I don't own nothin, you know the drill and you read the beginning so you sure is hell know I don't own nothing.   
  
  
"So should we arrest him, he did...." Bosco looked over at the rookie from where he stood. It was only the beginning of the shift and already Bosco wanted to take out his gun and just blow him away. "How about you go to the car, open the door and just sit in there while the big boys handle this."   
  
The rookie looked down and gave a confused look, not really sure what he should do. So the rookie cop stood there, not doing anything.   
  
Bosco let out a moan, and just simply began to walk away from the scene. He threw his hands up in the air and looked up to the sky and shook his head, "Why me, what did I ever do to piss you off?" He let out a sigh and turned around to see the rookie cop looking around, trying to decided whether or not to arrest the guy or follow Bosco.   
  
"Well are you coming or not, cause I would be glad just to simply leave you here." The rookie cop took note of this as a time to leave, and then sped up his pace to catch up with Boscorelli.   
  
  
  
(Yokas's apartment)   
  
Faith rolled over in the bed, scrunching up the pillow to bring it close to her hot face. She rolled over again, the sheets beginning to tangle around her body as she silently murmurs under her breath.   
  
Her face contracts into what looks to be in pain at first but then the muscles release the tension and the look of pain is gone. Her forehead wrinkles in frustration, and then she rolled over again to lay on her side. Her eyes shot open. She looked around and then jumped out of the bed.   
  
Faith ran into the kid's room. With wild eyes she looked for her children, but they were not to be found. She then ran out into the living room, not even seeing her husband watching TV on the couch looking at her with confused eyes.   
  
Fred jumped up from were he was laying and grabbed onto Faith's shoulder, causing her to spin around with fright. "Where are the kids? How come they're not asleep, oh god somebody stole them." Fred hugged his wife and began to shush her. "Honey, honey they are at school. You must of had a nightmare."   
  
Faith shook her head and tore away from him. "No, it was real it was...." Faith stopped herself. She realized how completely idiotic she must sound to her husband when her senses finally came back to her and she realized Fred was right, it was a dream. Her shoulders sagged down and she covered her mouth with her hand as though she was going to wipe food from the corners.   
  
"It was so real, and it was just so, so,..." He gave a grim face, knowing exactly how she felt. "Come on, I'll make you some tea." Faith let her husband lead her to the kitchen area.   
  
TBC....  
Author Note: Sorry it's short, but I'm still coming up with ideas as I type, so when I get more to how I'm going to keep going I'll post it right away, thanks for being nice to me again, peace. 


	3. 

Disclaimer: Don't own nothing, yadda, yadda, yadda, taking the characters to use them for my own evil twisted mind.   
  
  
"So how was your day off?" asked Bosco as Faith and himself walked towards the car. "It was fine, could of been better, but it could have been worse."   
  
"Are you sick or something?" Faith's head shot up and looked at her partner. Did he know, she wondered. Her mind scattered to try and figured out how he would have found out, but nothing came up.  
  
"Wha,...what?" She found her words stumbled as she questioned his question. Faith was almost scared how Bosco would react to her keeping this secret from him. But it was her body not his, and none of his damn business.   
  
"Well you keep taking time to go to Atlantic City with Fred and the kids, or your taking sick days. Just wondering if something is up with you." Faith tried to recover from her shocked expression and just simply shrugged, she really thought she was caught and she would have to fess up to Boz in why she really had kept disappearing certain days of the week. "Well I felt I needed sometime off, needed to see my kids and all."   
  
Faith looked out the window and clenched her teeth together. She waited for Bosco to get suspicious and question her, but to her astonishment he didn't say anything. He just simply looked out the window, watching the traffic as he concentrated on his driving.   
  
"So how is Fred?" Faith didn't know why Bosco would be asking about her husband, usually he asked about her kids and that was generally it. She assured herself to just play along and not be so paranoid about everything. "He's fine....hey, stop I'm hungry."   
  
Bosco pulled over and parked. His partner jumped out of the car while he sat just trying to collect all his thoughts.   
  
He couldn't stop hearing the little voice in his head of Davis saying how she was skipping town so she could go cheating. It wasn't helping with Faith acting jumpy and then changing subjects quickly if the topic was about Fred.   
  
  
Faith began talking and waited for an answer from her partner only the embarrassing thing was he wasn't behind her. She turned around in a full fledge circle seeing if she would spot him, but he wasn't anywhere in the store or in sight. She saw people looking at her. 'Great they probably think I'm some psychopath talking to themselves and making up people in my mind' thought Faith. She smiled with her cheeks getting all hot.   
  
She walked outside to see Bosco still sitting in the car, lost in thought. Faith walked up and bent down so she could look inside and then she knocked on the window.   
  
Bosco jumped when he heard somebody banging on the door window. He glanced over to see Faith giving him a questioning look. He undid his seat belt and got out of the car, following his partner into the small restaurant.   
  
Faith soon was poking at her food. She had eaten most on her plate, but she soon she had lost her appetite. It seemed every time she let her mind even go near the thought of the possibility of having breast cancer or the fact more lumps could return, she would not be able to think about anything else but that. She looked up to see Bosco staring at her again.   
  
"Is there something you need to tell me, Yokes?" Faith looked back down at her plate. "Boz there is something I need to tell you...."   
  
Bosco's full attention was on Faith and nothing else. He knew this was it, she was going to tell him, she was cheating and divorce was in the air.   
  
"You've been a great partner to have,...that is what I needed to tell you." She nodded. Faith mentally kicked herself in the mind. She was about to blow it, and tell him everything. Only she still couldn't find the right words yet, and she just didn't know what to do. She did have to admit to herself, it was a good save though.   
  
"ohhhh, okay...you've been a great partner to me to Faith..glad you are my partner." He nodded and gave a bit of a confused look, not really sure what to think of what Faith had said. He was so sure she was going to confess to something completely different, and well to him it seemed she was still covering something up.   
  
Definitely, he knew she was hiding something and he didn't know if it was good or really bad. But he was going to find out one way or another.   
  
TBC....  
  
____________________________________________________  
Authors Note: Thanks to you who have reviewed, means a lot to me. And I have an idea how I'm going to keep going so it won't take me long to put another part up ;) thanks again. PEACE! 


	4. 

You know the drill, see I think it's the samething from last time, I DON'T OWN NOTHING YOU KNOW I DON'T!!!!  
  
  
  
As Bosco and Faith walked out of the café and onto the sidewalk a man came bowling into them. From the impact and not being ready to take the blow, both officers fell down to the ground. The man tumbled to the ground as well, flipping over them and rolling.   
  
The man was holding a purse and he sat there a little dazed, as Bosco and Faith were doing. The guy looked behind him to see he had done the worse case scenario, he had knocked over two cops who did not look one Iota pleased.   
  
Faith was holding her chest in pain, the man had hit right in her sore part. She tried to get up, but her legs were all doughy and she just could not put her full weight on them.   
  
Bosco jumped up when the man started to get up and began to run away, and without the purse he had stolen. But Boz didn't start pursuing. He looked down at his partner whose face was scrunched up in pain. He put out his hand. She waved it off and with pain in her voice she yelled, "Get the bastard Boz." Bosco hesitated for a second, then turned around and began to run after the suspect.   
  
Faith sat on the pavement, clutching the pain that would not go away, the pain that caused her to have tears sprinkled in her eyes. She felt a guy behind her, helping her stand up and with his support she was able to make it to the squad car.   
  
The pain was beginning to die down, all was left was a throb to remind her she wasn't completely healed just yet. She thanked the man who in return said "No thank you." He walked away, with the woman who had her purse back.   
  
She glanced down the street to see her partner walking back, empty handed. He shook his head and walked up to her. "Are you okay?"   
  
Faith had been sitting with the door propped open, her feet planted on the sidewalk and her sitting with her elbows on her knees, trying to concentrate on the discomfort near her chest area.   
  
"I'm fine Boz." She swung her feet into the car and shut the door.   
  
  
Bosco had not said to Faith that when he had gone around the corner that he had stopped. He could still see the guy running up the block and then turn around for a second to see if the officer was still pursuing him. Only Bosco stood there, watching him get further and further away.   
  
He really didn't care that he was getting away. What he did care about was that the man had run into her, knocked her and himself down and ended up causing pain from his partner. Only something was bugging him as he stood there catching his breath.   
  
Faith had cried out in pain and when he had left her she was still holding and protecting her chest. It didn't take any rocket scientist to figure out that women don't like being hit in their breast, just that women cry out in pain and then they get back up ready to kick the guys ass who had hurt them. Faith didn't, her eyes were filled with hurtful agony and that guy had hit something that was not supposed to take blows to just yet. Faith was a strong girl. Boz has always known that. But she was hiding something from him, something he should know about, and his instinct was telling him something was up.   
  
Bosco figured it was enough time he had been gone, to make It appear he had been following the suspect this entire time. He began to walk back, seeing Faith sitting there half in and half out of the car.   
  
He tried to come up with something to start the conversation so he tried the usual approach. "Are you okay?"   
  
  
Faith looked up to see the worry look on her partners face. She knew she was busted, there was no longer hiding the fact. She prayed that maybe he hadn't really noticed. So as she swung her feet into the car she said before closing the door "I'm fine."   
  
Bosco didn't move from his spot, just looking in the car at her sitting there. Her prayer was going unnoticed, cause the look on his face was telling her, he knew something was wrong with her.   
  
  
He got into the car, not saying a word. He put the key into the ignition and started it but he did not put into drive. Bosco just sat there, staring out the window.   
  
Faith shifted uncomfortably in the seat. She felt someone's eyes on her. Her head came up slowly to look over at Bosco. It was he who was staring at her, trying to come up with a solution for the problem that was going on in his mind.  
  
"This whole entire time cause I let Davis put it in my mind that you were cheating on Fred." Bosco let out a laugh. "But that is not what it is, it's something worse then cheating and lying to your partner." He looked away for a second, watched a pacing car and then looked back at her. "What are you hiding from me Faith, what have you gone that makes you so desperate that you would tell me you are taking your kids to Atlantic City and so forth."   
  
Faith shook her head and then refused to look at her partner, Boscorelli. "You wouldn't understand." "Try me Faith, just try me."   
  
Faith Yokas closed her eyes. She was cornered. There was no where to run. She had to tell him the truth. He was confronting her and she had to tell him.   
  
"A couple months ago my doctor found a lump in one of my breasts. It was a good chance it wasn't anything, but there was a slight possibility it could be breast cancer. That first day I left you with the rookie was the day I had gone to get it out of me, to have surgery. They told me it was clear, it wasn't cancer. Said I could still be doing my job all I would be was a little sore. That is, that is all it was."   
  
When Faith was done telling Bosco the story she looked over at him. She swallowed hard. In his face she saw heart broken and absolute furious anger behind his eyes.   
  
He looked away. He threw the car into drive and he pealed away from the sidewalk.   
  
Faith had known Bosco long enough when he was angry and pained with confusion he drove more erratically, pushing the engine and the car itself to the limit. So before they both ended up getting into a car crash she tried to talk to him.   
  
"Boz. Come on Boz don't ignore me. Bosco." When she talked to him, all that cause was him to press the foot pedal harder. Faith could hear the engine shift into another drive. She decided not to say anymore, just to sit there and let him think it through.   
  
  
He stopped the car at the Precinct. Faith looked at her watch, not even realizing their shift was over. Bosco not saying a word, jumped out of the car and walked fast into the police building. When she finally got her ass into gear and walked into the locker room he was almost done getting dressed.   
  
She saw Davis and Sully give looks when she walked in. They must know from Boz not saying a single word, they were fighting. He slammed his locker hard, shattering the silence. Bosco walked out of the locker room.   
  
Faith bit her lip and then ran after him. She got out to the parking lot in time to see him getting into his car. She ran fast, hoping he wouldn't speed off before she got there. Faith pounded the window with her fist, getting his attention. He looked at her and then turned up his music and then threw it into reverse. Bosco rolled down the window. "Guess I don't understand." He didn't roll up the window as he just placed it into gear and then having his foot on the brake made the tires spin fast while he reved the engine. He gave a mad twisted smile and then took his foot off the brake and the car screamed out of the parking lot.   
  
She looked around to see some of the police officers looking at the car that had taken off so quickly. Nobody made a step towards his or her cars. They knew the blue car that had taken off angrily and they really didn't want to have to deal with the wrath of Maurice Boscorelli.   
  
TBC..  
  
__________________________________________________________________  
Author Note: I thought I would finish it here, but then I decided I wouldn't. Would just give you more and finish it in part 5 or something so here yeah go, thank you so MUCH for the reviews they just made my entire week. I can't thanks enough, so THANK YOU VERY MUCH..PEACE. 


	5. 

Don't own nothing, you know the whole silly drill :)  
  
Faith opened the door to her apartment. Her eyes were heavy with tiredness, and as she threw some stuff onto the ground, closing the door behind her, she definitely knew mentally and physically she was ready for bed.   
  
Only as she rubbed her sore neck and made her way towards the bed where she could hear her husband snoring soundlessly, she stopped.   
  
She turned around to look at the phone. It wasn't ringing for her to pick up and then somebody to be on the other line twisting their finger into the cord as they waited an for answer from her; no, it was just beckoning her to call her angered partner.   
  
Once looking at the door where she should just could hide under the covers, then back to the phone. Faith let out a sigh as she moved every so slowly towards the telephone and the cough which she sank into as she sat down.   
  
The dial tone pierced Faith's ear as she put it close to her ear and then pressed the lit up numbers, wondering as she pressed each number by heart if she should really be calling him. When she got to the last digit, the last number in which if she pressed would begin the ringing at Boscorelli's house, she stopped and immediately hung up the phone.   
  
Faith stood up and then began to pace. She stopped and then went back and picked up the phone and then slammed it back on the receiver.   
  
"This is stupid, I'm acting like a damn lusting teenager girl waiting for a phone call from a horny guy." A smile twisted on her lips and she couldn't help and think 'great now I'm talking to myself."   
  
She let out a sigh, and sat back on the couch and picked up the phone, dialing quickly, scared if she didn't she would talk herself out of it again.   
  
Faith heard the phone be picked up and then a long drawn out silence. He wasn't answering, he was waiting for the person on the other end to speak, and unfortunately that person was she.   
  
"Boz....please don't hang up, just listen....I" before she could continue her sentence she was cut off, cut off by the click and then it's long drawn out dial tone.   
  
Faith's hand slackened and her hand and the phone was now resting on her upper leg. She just stared at it, trying to digest the fact Bosco had just hung up on her, not giving her; a chance to explain. She shook her head and then pressed with her thumb the redial button, in which it sped the number she had punched in previously.   
As she put it once again up to her ear she heard him pick up again and then hang up on her.   
  
Faith shook her head. She put the phone back on the receiver, and then again hit the redial button, believing that maybe third time is the charm. Only this time she got the sound of his phone being off the hook.   
She got up heavily, after placing the telephone in it's right place. Faith walked into her bedroom and shut the door.   
  
(Bosco's Apartment)  
  
He didn't want to be at the bar. He didn't want some chick coming over and then laughing loudly in his ear with the smell of sweet alcohol all over her. He sure is hell didn't want to go to her place and get laid, and then leave in the morning before she woke up.   
  
All Maurice Boscorelli wanted to do was go home, maybe drink on his own and then sulk and that is just what he did. Still in his clothes, in his bed with his arms folded behind his head he just stared at the ceiling.   
  
He couldn't come up with a good enough answer to stop the hurt and angry inside his mind, the pain he wanted to stop and just figure out why Faith didn't tell him in the first place. He would try and try, over and over to come up with a good excuse to why she would, but every time something good would come up he would blow it away. No matter what, to him there was no getting around it.   
  
The phone had interrupted his thoughts. He knew it was Faith, just knew it, and he didn't want to speak to her. He didn't have to answer, the phone stopped only after the second rung.   
  
Bosco threw the pillow over his head when the dreaded phone began to ring once more, screaming for him to pick up. He threw the pillow hard and picked up the phone, not saying a single word. Bosco knew if it was somebody he knew they would just began talking, assuming he was listening.   
  
"Boz....please don't hang up, just listen....I" he didn't give his partner the chance to try and explain to him. He laid the phone back onto its receiver and then rolled over onto his side hugging himself.   
  
He turned around and picked up the phone and then dropped it back in place when it had begun to ring again. He then before anybody else called him, picked it up and put it on its side.   
  
With the phone off the hook, still making that irritating sound Bosco feel asleep.   
  
  
Faith came into work, not really sure what to expect from Bosco but she knew she was probably in for some kind of surprise. Before she could make into the locker room Sgt. Christopher stopped her.   
  
"Yokas you will be working alone today." He turned a corner and left Faith standing there confused. She hurried up and followed Christopher.   
  
"Excuse me Sir, but why?" Jason didn't even look up from the clipboard he was staring at. "He took the Rookie under his wing, surprisingly, and just because he did does not mean...." Faith drowned out Jason's whining about his beef with Boscorelli. She nodded and walked away.   
  
Faith opened the door and moved slowly towards her locker and she then sat heavily down on the bench. She was buttoning up her uniform and running it over in her mind. 'The Rookie, Boz hates the Rookie...he always complains when I would leave him with the rookie and now Bosco willingly takes him.'   
  
Davis walked into the locker. "Hey Faith, saw Bosco in the roll call room, I think that is a new record for him, being so early and actually talking to the rookie and...." Davis didn't continue his sentence. He saw the look on Faith's face and decided not to talk anymore. Davis had forgotten Bosco and Faith where fighting. God knows what the dispute was about and God willing he didn't want to get in the middle of those two....especially when they were fighting and going at one another.   
  
Faith grabbed the rest of her stuff and walked into the roll call room and stopped suddenly. Bosco was sitting there smiling and having a conversation with the Rookie, well somewhat. The Rookie was just kind of barely talking and Boscorelli was being the chatterbox.   
  
She also saw the Rookie was sitting in her usual chair, next to her partner. She went to the closest chair and plopped down in it, resting her head on her fist. Faith could hear him still talking, didn't even break his stride on the topic he was talking about, just acted as though she wasn't even there.   
  
When role call ended Faith hurried out the door not wanting to be in the atmosphere any longer. She made her way into the bathroom, didn't want to have to stop or something. When she came out to go to the regular squad car that Bosco and her often use, it was nowhere to be found.   
  
Davis and Sully were getting into their car, with Sully driver and, of course, Davis being passenger; she ran up. She pointed backwards with her thumb and didn't look back as she questionably looked at them.   
  
"Who took our car?"   
  
Sully refused to say anything, he just stayed silent in the driver side. He had known Bosco and Faith long enough to know when they went at each other, everybody heard about it, and as of right now they were going at it tooth and nail.   
  
"I saw ummmm, saw Boz take it with that new Rookie dude."   
  
"That bastard he could have the dignity to let me have our car." She shook her head and walked away.   
  
Davis looked over at Sully. "So what do you think they're fighting about now?" Sully shrugged as he pulled out onto the road. "Does anybody ever know what those two are always fighting about?" Davis just nodded and smiled a bit.   
  
TBC..  
  
____________________________________________________  
Author Note: Well this story keeps getting longer by the mint., doesn't it. Sorry it's taking me forever to just finish the bloody thing. I first have to figure out where I'm taking the story line, so sorry guys, but I'll try to have another part up ASAP. THANK YOU GUYS FOR THE REVIEWS MEANS A LOT TO ME..peace ;) 


	6. 

Hmmm, don't own nothing, making up for taking so long so here is a tad bit more then usual for this story :) thank you again guys and hopefully you will enjoy this bit :) thank you again for the nice reviews....now the story ;) also I decided to change the summery on the story cause well it kind of changed on it's own...  
  
__________________________________________  
  
Faith closed her eyes redundant. She opened them trying to stop the yawn she felt trying to course it's way up, but her mouth opened and she yawned.   
  
Sitting in the squad car without a partner, was so beyond boring. She probably could play Russian Roulette and actually find that better then just sitting in the car all by her lonesome. Faith Yokas never dreamed that she would miss hearing Bosco's non-stop jabbering, but as of right now, she totally missed his mouth.   
  
She pulled up to the street. Looked at the watch. It was only 9:20 p.m. 'Great' she thought. At the rate she was going she would die of boredom.   
  
Faith glanced over to see Sully's squad car across the street. Parked in front of a Deli, she wondered if Davis and Sully wouldn't mind some company.   
  
She called it in; she was taking her time for dinner. Faith hadn't realized how hungry she was until she actually gave notice and could begin to feel her stomach screaming and growling for some food.   
  
Faith walked into the tiny restaurant. Most of the gang was there. She could see Doc and Kim, along with Alex Taylor giving Carlos an arched eyebrow kind of look, and Davis smiling at Alex's attitude; while Sullivan concentrated at the meal in front of him. She smiled shyly and then she realized something was wrong. Everybody had gone deathly silent. It was like if somebody had dropped a very expensive dish and everybody looking around wondering who should tell the owner of the priceless china.   
  
Her mind raced trying to think if she had forgotten something, maybe her zipper was down or something.   
  
She glanced around and that is when she spotted him. Bosco. He was sitting at the end of the table and was smiling. But the smile soon disappeared when he spotted her, standing there. His head lowered and without saying a word he pushed his seat back, stood up and then making sure he kept his eyes locked away from her he walked out of the restaurant.   
  
Everybody had stayed quiet, unsure of Bosco's reaction when she had walked in. They had already known Faith and him were fighting, and it wasn't from Bosco talking about it. No. Rumors and stories get told fast, there was no secret about them fighting.   
  
She looked around the table unsure of what to do. The Rookie stood fast and went and followed Bosco. He past her and gave a sympathetic look and then left.   
  
Sully looked up from him plate. "Why don't you sit down Faith. As you can see we have now a extra spot."   
  
Davis who had been sitting next to Bosco whom he was talking to was now patting the seat for Faith to sit in.   
  
Faith shook her head and tried her best to give a smile of appreciation. "No thanks Sully and Davis, I just seemed to have lost my appetite." She gave a slight wave and than backtracked her steps and then walked out of the restaurant.   
  
Faith Yokas let out a long and drawn out breath. She felt as though she would just loose it on the street. Bosco was totally ignoring her, not even letting her get near him. She was beginning to wonder if this is what she deserved if she got what was coming to her from keeping the secret so long from him.  
  
She pushed this out of her mind and got into her car and took off.   
  
(In the Restaurant)   
  
They watched Faith standing outside the door, not sure if they should get up and say something or just watch what Faith would do. When she finally took off in her squad car they all looked back down at their plates, wondering how they could start their next conversation.   
  
Carlos looked around at the table and then mischievously looked over at Ty Davis Jr. "How much you want to bet Faith Yokas wins this fight."   
  
Kim looked at them with wide eyes and a smile began to form on her lips as she tried not to laugh. "That is wrong." "But funny" added Alex "I'm in. Go Faith."   
  
"Well I have to stick with the male species here, I say Boz will win this one. So my man Carlos, you're on." Davis smiled as he spoke this. He looked over at Sully who wasn't paying attention so he let his eyes glance over at Doc. "Want to back a brother up here."   
  
Doc smiled. He didn't like to get into these kinds of things but what the hell. "Yeah sure....I say Boscorelli will win this round....all though I'm not sure....Yokas is the only person who actually has some control over Boscorelli."   
  
The entire group roared with laughter knowing how true that was.   
  
"So a bet's a bet, how about 10dollors who ever wins. You have to pay up on the spot, deal everybody." Spoke Carlos. Everybody agreed and got back to what they had left on their plates.   
  
Faith Yokas thanked God when her shift was over. All she wanted to do was go home and not think about Bosco or anyone else for that matter. Faith just wanted to go home and crash next to her husband.   
  
Bosco was in the locker room. He was not moving as fast as he had last time, not wanting to get out of a room that felt as though it was going smaller by the second. No, Boscorelli was taking his time undressing and getting ready.   
  
Faith looked over at him but he wouldn't even look at her, he just made damn sure he kept to his business. She hurried up and left the locker room and went outside. As she started to go towards the direction she walked every night, she decided against it and went and stood by Bosco's blue Mustang.   
  
Bosco came out of the Precinct and stopped right on the sidewalk. He could see Faith standing there, by his car. He clenched his teeth together hard. He had done a beautiful job avoiding her all day, not saying a single word to her. Play the ignore game. Now there she was intent on talking to him.   
  
He coolly made way towards his car, ready to jump in again and leave the Precinct and Faith Yokas behind him. His mind raced now, trying to come up with something to get her away from his car. But again, his mind failed him and he could come up with nothing, not one single thought on how to escape this one.   
  
He stopped in front of her, not saying a single word. Just gave his usual expression 'what the hell do you want' look.   
  
"You can't ignore me forever Maurice Boscorelli. You're my partner and you have to work with me so you can't ignore me."   
  
"Sure hell I can try." He mumbled under his breath.   
  
Faith fought hard to keep back the tears that wanted to force their way out onto the nice warm night. She didn't want them to trail down her cheeks and to show how much he was bugging her by ignoring her like this.   
  
"Look I'm sorry I didn't tell you. But oh well I didn't, can't do anything about it now. All we can do is...."   
  
Bosco interrupted her before she could finish,   
  
"And what, act as though it never happened? Live in a fantasy world where we're still okay and running around with stupid crack head smiles on our faces. No! Sorry Faith you may be able to do that but I can't," he pointed his finger "if you were my true partner, you would have told me."   
  
He began to walk past her when she grabbed onto his arm. "Oh don't be talking you hypocrite, you haven't told me numerous things about yourself that effect us when working together, why you have such a bad temper mostly and..."   
  
Bosco ripped his arm out of Faith's grasp. "Oh so this is my fault now, everybody's else's fault but your own. Well you know what Faith, maybe I have done a lot of things, but have I ever, EVER endangered our lives cause I wasn't there all 110% physically and mentally? Huh tell me Faith, tell me one time I have and then I will let it go."   
  
Faith stared at Bosco. Her shoulders sagged. She had forgotten that one time she had slipped, and for once Bosco wasn't the one wrong.   
  
(A couple weeks ago)  
  
"Are you okay? Faith....Faith?" Faith looked over at her partner's face. Everything seemed to be in and out of focus. She nodded. "Yeah I'm fine...why?" She felt as though her tongue was slurring and she would pass out right there in the squad car.   
  
"Well you just look I don't know, a tad bit groggy like you're not all here. Did you take some medication or something?"   
  
Faith had. It was for her pain in her chest. Going to work when you just had surgery can be a really bad idea. It hurt and she was just sore from the head down to the waist. So she took some of the medication the doctor had prescribed to her, only she believed the doctor forgot to tell her it was a knock out kind. Faith had also had made the mistake by taking it before she left the locker room. Now she was feeling the effect of the drug working and all she wanted was to sleep heavily, only you can't do that while your working.   
  
Bosco was talking and laughing about something. She nodded her head, pretending she was actually listening. She closed her eyes, hoping to stop the world from spinning.   
  
"Here we go." Said Bosco as he got out of the car. A car had been reported to be swerving trying to play chicken with on coming traffic. Its last location was around the area in which 55-David was patrolling and Bosco found it parked in front, well more over a fire hydrant with the water squirting everywhere. The male was in his car acting like a little kid and making sounds and turning the wheel, only the car was turned off or it was dead.   
  
Bosco approached cautiously, his hand on his gun. He wasn't too sure what the guy was up to so better safe then sorry. "Hey you in the car, can you please step out with your hands where I can see them." The man looked around and then looked at Bosco and pointed to himself. "Yes you, now sir."   
  
Bosco smiled and shook his head. He then mumbled loud enough for only Faith to hear. "Can you believe this goon or what?" He didn't get a response or anything from his partner. He turned around to see she was still sitting in the car. "What the...."   
  
Bosco turned his attention back to the man getting out of the car. He looked and then was blinded. He grabbed his eyes in pain. The guy had just squirted him with mace.   
  
"SON OF A BITCH." He let out a loud howl of ache as it began to burn his eyes.   
  
Faith eyes shot open. She had dozed off. Took her a couple seconds to realize her surroundings. Faith heard her partners distress and saw Bosco clutching his eyes while the man made an attempt to grab Boz's gun from it's holster.   
  
Faith scrambled out of the car and began to run up shouting bring her gun to bare. The man didn't listen and as he held in his hands looking at in awe she continued to run up to them.   
  
Bosco had gotten a quick glance through the tears of pain, the man had his gun. Bosco than tackled the guy as though he was a line backer.   
  
The man's legs collapsed against Bosco's weight and they both tumbled onto the hard cement. Bosco quickly handcuffed the guy before he got any resistance all though he wouldn't because the man was knocked out solid.   
  
"DAMMIT! THIS SHIT STINGS." Bosco was sitting down on the road rubbing his eyes.   
  
Faith was kneeling towards her partner. "God I'm so sorry Bosco." He waved her off though and just kept on rubbing his eyes as the burning was felt over his eyes. He couldn't move them or it would surge a powerful pain through his senses and he found it would just hurt all over again.   
  
Doc and Carlos walked up seeing Bosco sitting on the ground clutching his eyes in pain. Doc came up while Carlos stood back a little while Doc also kneeled beside the officer. "What's wrong?"   
  
Faith stood up. "The guy nailed him with pepper spray." She nodded over to where the man was handcuffed and unconscious. Carlos stepped over to the guy and pulled out some ammonia out of his medic bag. The man stirred awake and than jerked, confused to his surroundings.   
  
"Come on Bosco I'll clean your eyes out with some water." said Doc as he helped Bosco up and helped lead him to the back of the ambulance. Faith just stood there. She didn't know now what to do anymore.   
  
  
(Present)  
  
He stood there waiting for her to say something but all she did was look down now at her feet. He looked once down at his own and then looked back up. A tear was trickling down Faith's check.   
  
"What if he had shot me Faith, or you for that matter. If we were dead we sure is hell couldn't do much about it." He shook his head. "Just tell me Faith....why didn't you tell me....huh...why?"   
  
She didn't say anything, just kept her head down and looking away from Bosco's piercing eyes. "Faith...Faith look at me."   
  
Her head came up slowly the tears now one after another sliding fast. She couldn't give an answer.   
  
"Were partners Faith. You may not like it, hell you may not even like me as a person....but were still partners and that has to count for something," He closed his eyes and looked down and then said softly "all you had to do was tell me."   
  
He walked past her and began to unlock his car door. He didn't want to be around her right now. Hell she wasn't even speaking to him, so why should he just stand there pretty much talking to himself? He stopped and turned around. She was standing there looking at him with regret littered all over her face.   
  
"Please forgive me....I'm so sorry. I wish I had told you earlier, I wish I had listened to myself. But I can't change it now Boz. I can't, but I can wish you'd forgive me."   
  
TBC....  
  
_________________________________________________  
Author Note: Hey I do hope you guys are still enjoying this and I will fix the mess that I have done, tee heh heh, but thank you for the nice reviews again, you guys are the best!!!! 


	7. 

Don't own the song by Linkin Park's By Myself, they wrote it not me, and all the characters I don't own. Don't sure cause I OWN NOTHING BUT a couple of cd's.  
____________________________________________  
  
Bosco looked at her. He didn't really know what else to say. He had said all that he felt needed to be out on the open, all the words that had been jumbled up like a broken jigsaw puzzle in his mind what seemed forever. But, He had proven his point, and now he really wasn't all too sure what to do next.   
  
"I'll see you tomorrow." He didn't give anytime to say anything, he unlocked his car jumped in and took off.   
  
A sad smile came to Faith Yokas's lips. She didn't know if that was a sign from her partner that he had forgiven her or not. All she knew at that point in time was she would find out tomorrow.   
  
Faith let out a long and drawn out sigh and then turned around and began to make her way back home.   
  
(Next Day)  
  
Faith Yokas walked in to the headquarters of the 55th Precinct. She smiled and said hi to a couple of coworkers but other then that she was trying to prepare herself for what kind of attitude she would meet in the locker room, the attitude of her partner Boscorelli. When she opened the door she found he wasn't even there yet. She just went to her locker and began to put on her uniform when he walked in.   
  
Faith couldn't help and wonder as Bosco passed her that if he was going to work with the Rookie just to get away from her again.   
  
Bosco had again beaten her somehow in changing, for he stood up and was about to walk out the door when he turned around and spoke to her. "Hey save you a seat, okay." He grinned and then turned around to almost smack into the Rookie.   
  
The Rookie hesitated and got out of Bosco's way. "Are we going to work together again today?"   
  
Bosco opened the door and called over his shoulder with a laugh, as the door slammed shut. "Yeah right. Maybe in my next life."   
  
Faith couldn't help it but a really small smile came to her lips as she laughed mentally inside. With that kind of remark from Boz that meant he had forgiven her, and maybe everything would be okay. Sure he hadn't said he had forgiven her, but that wasn't his style any way. All Bosco did was let on that he had without really coming out and saying it.  
  
Faith knew that Bosco was the type that had been taught to keep his feelings inside. She knew a lot of men where taught that and he happened to be another one of many whom she knew. Yeah it was hard on her, trying to figure out what his true feelings were. What really was going on in that mind of his, what made him do the things he did normally on every day that she had known him.   
  
She knew one day or another she would understand him even more but that road was too far up to even see. So with her eyes gleaming with a smile, made her way into the roll call room.   
  
Her partner was there, sitting in his normal seat. He gave a smile of his own and nodded with his head to the chair next to him, the chair she normally sat in.   
  
Faith sat down in her chair, next to Bosco. She looked over at him and then turned away not really sure what to say. Faith hated when she couldn't come up with a single word, a single discussion. Only when you just get over a big fight it's hard to think of a topic, difficult to think of something so you don't start getting into another brawl.   
  
"They placed a bet on us." Faith looked over at Bosco when he had spoken. She looked around unsure of what he meant.   
  
"What? Who placed a bet on us....what kind of bet?"   
"To see who would win the argument, Davis and Carlos and a couple others placed bets on us. So what I was thinking, we should get them back some how."   
  
Faith could see the form of a mischievous grin come across Bosco's features and yet she couldn't help fall for it and she leaned in closer to listen to his plan.   
  
(Later that day)   
  
As Faith picked out something to drink, Carlos came to stand beside her. She remembered what Bosco said to her so she kept her features clear, hiding the fact that she knew what Carlos was up to.   
  
"Hey Yokas." She looked over and gave a nice smile. "Hi Carlos." She picked up the drink she wanted and turned to walk away when Carlos caught up to her quickly and was now standing next to her at the cash register.   
  
He looked behind him to see if Bosco was any way near and with a soft whisper he asked her the question she was looking for.   
  
"So ummmm, heard that you and Bosco were fighting so ummmm," Carlos looked again behind him scared that Boz had sneaked up on him while he wasn't looking "so ummmm, who won the argument?"   
  
Faith wanted to just begin to laugh right there but she kept her cool and posture straightened. As she paid the clerk she turned around and rose one of her eyebrows into an arch.   
  
"I won of course, what do you think that Bosco would beat me?"   
  
Carlos was quick to answer. "Naaaa, I thought you, no. I knew you would win." He gave a nervous laugh and then turned back to the counter man and paid what he owed.   
  
Faith had already begun to walk away. She knew if she didn't get out right away, she would begin to let on that she knew. Faith got into the squad car where her partner was waiting for her. "Phase one complete." She spoke this while handing him his water and he than smiled. "You told him?"   
  
"What do you think?" Bosco looked past Faith to see Carlos walking out of the tiny shop. Carlos had a big grin on his face and he waved like a little kid to Faith and Bosco sitting in their car.   
  
"Yeah I think you told him. Now for phase two."   
  
(Another Couple Hours Later)  
  
Bosco was directing traffic. Faith was talking to the drivers. There had been a minor accident and they had been there what seemed forever. As Bosco directed another car Davis walked up to him.   
  
"Hey Davis, what up?" Davis shook his head and with a sigh he looked ahead at the traffic. "Oh nothing....you seem to be having fun."   
  
"Yeah great fun." Davis nodded and pretended to walk on as though he had something to do but then he walked back to Bosco who directed a Mini Van to the left.   
  
"Hey Bosco....I know that you and Faith were fighting and I was just wondering, who won this time?"   
  
Bosco let out a laugh as though it was not much important to him anymore. "I always win arguments especially against Faith. Why?"   
  
A small smile came to Davis's lips as Bosco clarified for him. To Davis that meant he had won the bet. But he was caught off guard when Bosco had asked him why he wanted to know.   
  
"Oh no reason at all. Just wanted to see. Hey thanks, see you back at the Precinct."   
  
"Yeah take care Davis." Davis waved when he walked away. Bosco smiled as he still directed traffic. "Phase two is complete now." He murmurs this under his breath.   
  
Bosco and Faith were done with their shift. As they made their way out of the Precinct when they heard arguing coming from the Firehouse. They both smiled at each other and made their way towards the Fire Station. There was Carlos and Davis with a couple also watching the fight, that being Alex and Kim.   
  
Faith and Bosco made sure they didn't get too close so they were not caught as they listened to both them bickering.  
  
"No...look Bosco told me, man, he won so pay up...a bet's a bet."   
  
Carlos shook his head and pointed his finger. "I don't think so! Faith Yokas stood in the store and told me how she had won the argument between herself and Boscorelli. So you have to pay up not me."   
  
Kim stood there watching both Paramedic and Cop pointed at one another and tried to get the other to give in. Only Carlos and Ty Davis were so caught up in their own argument they failed to see Bosco and Faith standing only mere couple feet away with big goofy grins on their faces and just cracking up.   
  
She smiled and then with her shoulder she nudged Alex who looked at her. She hinted with her eyes so not to alert the boys and Alex saw what she was looking at. Alex looked over at Kim and they both began to crack up themselves.   
  
Davis and Carlos stopped long enough to hear the girls laughing. Both looked at the girls with questioned looks, trying to figure out what the hell they were snickering about.   
  
Alex got a grin on her face and walked up and put her hand on Carlos shoulder all not to gently and then looked at Davis. "You've both been played."   
  
Kim and Alex then again started laughing hilariously like little schoolgirls who had just kissed a fellow classmate boy as they both left to go inside.   
  
Carlos and Davis looked at them as they walked away, trying to figure out what they where talking about. Carlos then spotted the two cops who were walking away laughing quiet loudly. Carlos then smacked lightly on Davis trying to get him to turn around. Only Davis took that as something else and he slammed him back in the shoulder.   
  
Carlos rolled his eyes and then turned Davis around for him to see Bosco and Faith walking away. Davis turned around with his own crooked grin, Carlos not looking too amused with his lopsided smile.   
  
"So I will see you again tomorrow." Faith and Bosco had stopped laughing enough to talk again. Faith nodded. She took that as an answer to her question. Bosco had defiantly had forgiven her.   
  
"Yeah sure will." She then turned to walk away he called out to her. "Hey Faith, you want a ride?"   
  
She turned around. "No....I want to walk while it's still nice out....thanks anyways...See you tomorrow Bosco." She smiled and then turned around and began the long walk towards the subways that would take her home.   
  
Bosco watched as his partner walked away. He turned again to look over at the firehouse where Davis and Carlos were standing, probably trying to figure out what to do next.   
  
He let out another laugh and then sighed. He opened his car door and slid into his seat, into his pride and joy...his Mustang.   
  
The key turned when Bosco placed it into the ignition, the engine and the car itself became alive. Music blared from the speakers making the windows thump from the base of Linkin Park's By Myself.   
  
Bosco listened to the words for a couple seconds as he just sat in the car. He let the music sink in and then he threw the car into reverse and then into gear as he took off into the dark night of New York City.   
  
What do I do ignore them behind me?  
Do I follow my instincts blindly?  
Do I hide my pride from these bad dreams  
And give in to sad thoughts that are maddening  
Do I sit here and try and to stand it?  
Or do I try to catch them red-handed?  
Do I trust some and get fooled by phoniness.   
Or do I trust nobody and live in loneliness?  
Because I can't hold on when I'm stretched so thin  
I make the right moves but I'm lost within  
I put on my daily façade but then  
I just end up getting hurt again  
By Myself (Myself)  
I ask why, but in my mind  
I find I can't rely on myself  
  
I can't hold on  
(To what I want when I'm stretched so thin)  
It's all too much to take in  
I can't hold on  
(To anything watching everything spin)  
With thoughts of failure sinking in.   
  
If I turn my back I'm defenseless  
And to go blindly seems senseless  
If I hide my pride and let it all go on then they'll  
Take from me till everything is gone  
If I let them go I'll be outdone  
But if I try to catch them I'll be outrun  
If I'm killed by the questions like a cancer  
Then I'll be buried in the silence of the answer  
(By Myself)  
  
How do I think I've lost so much  
I'm so afraid I'm out of touch  
How do you expect I will know what to do  
When all I know is what you tell me to  
  
Don't you know  
I can't tell you how to make it go  
No matter what I do how hard I try  
I can't seem to convince myself why  
I'm stuck on the outside.   
  
  
The End.   
  
_____________________________________  
Author Note: THANK YOU SO MUCH GUYS!!!!! I can't thank you all enough for the nice reviews I have gotten, thank you so much for the support I got. I'll try and work on some more new stories for u'all, THANK YOU AGAIN!!!!  
  
PEACE :) 


End file.
